Dr. Gero
Dr. Maki Gero (ドクター・ゲロ, Dokutā Gero), also known as Android 20 (人造人間20号, Jinzōningen Nijugō) or Cyborg 20, was formally the head scientist of the now-defunct Red Ribbon Army that Goku took down as a child. He is known for being the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Androids and is a major antagonist early on in Season 3 of DragonBall Z Abridged. Personality In DragonBall Z Abridged, Dr. Gero is portrayed as being more boastful and confident, believing he can kill Goku due to witnessing all of his battles. While Dr. Gero is first shown to be initially calm, he has the tendency of losing his cool when things don't work out for him and would start shouting out of frustration as a result. Additionally, Dr. Gero would often try and use dirty tactics to get away when the odds are stacked against him (such as asking Piccolo and the Z-Fighters about what evil deed he has done recently). Despite being a brilliant scientist, Dr. Gero is shown to be more gullible, such as believing any illogical explanation #19 gives to him, and lacks knowledge about how he was able to turn himself into an Android. He also tends to grossly overstate the capabilities of himself and his allies (claiming to have destroyed all of South City when most of it was still standing, boasting that 19 was luring Goku into a false sense of security and not simply bugging out and getting beaten up) and his enemies (believing that the Z-Fighters were psychic for being able to determine that he and his companion were androids, even as they spoke in monotone and made mechanical noises while moving). He is also a poor liar, tending to make up unlikely scenarios while expecting others to believe them. In the movie Super Android 13, Dr. Gero becomes more obsessed with killing Goku by any means necessary, and becomes extremely deranged when someone interferes with his goal, such as when Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo distracts Super Android 13 to give Goku enough time to charge up the Spirit Bomb. Gero is known to have had a son who was a soldier in the Red Ribbon Army, who was tragically killed by Goku in his one-man war against the organization as when the young Saiyan was in his early teens. This is likely to be his primary motivation behind wanting to kill Goku. Dr. Gero's relationship with his son was implied in a video hidden in Android 16's data banks to be affectionate and close. He eventually patterned Android 16's appearance after his son, in both mourning and perhaps in a sense of irony to have Goku murdered by the image of the man he himself killed. Biography Two years after Namek's destruction, Future Trunks (after killing a newly-rebuilt Freeza and his father, King Cold) informs the Z-Fighters that two extremely powerful Androids will appear in the next three years. Three years later, Androids 19 and 20 arrive at the outskirts of a small island nine miles south-west of South City and makes their presence known to the Z-Fighters by shooting down Yajirobe's car (more specifically, it's Korin's car) in midair and then flies down into the city. As soon as the Z-Fighters arrive inside the city, the Androids encounter Yamcha. After Android 19 confirms Yamcha being 87% close to Goku, Android 20 proceeds to absorb Yamcha's energy and pierces a hole through his chest. Eventually, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku arrive to confront the Androids, with Krillin taking Yamcha away to safety while Piccolo confirms that they must be the Androids Trunks warned them about. Surprised, Android 20 asks Piccolo how he knew they were Androids, with Android 19 concluding that he must be 92.4% psychic. Believing 19's claim, Android 20 proceeds to destroy half the city with eye beams until Goku punches him in the face, causing his hat to fall off and reveal a blue domed glass cranium on his head with a brain inside. From Tien's request, and the Z-Fighters lead the Androids away from the city to fight somewhere else. Upon arriving at a deserted wastelands, Android 20 explains to the Z-Fighters about how he has surveyed all Goku's previous battles using an insectoid nanoborg and how he has utilized all of Goku's major battles to calibrate himself and Android 19 to have enough power to kill Goku. After hearing the explanation, Piccolo asks Android 20 if he has caught any data of Goku on Namek, but unfortunately, 19 reports that no data can be found because the insectoid nanobug was destroyed during the Saiyan invasion. Piccolo then realises that the Androids have never witnessed a Super Saiyan before and tells Goku to give out a demonstration of his Super Saiyan powers. Unimpressed by the transformation, Android 20 orders Android 19 to kill Goku, but 19 crashes when loading up the Murder.exe application and is is left immobilized, as Goku seizes the opportunity to attack the stalled Android. Later on in the fight, Goku suddenly starts having a heart attack (apparently, he never took the medicine Future Trunks gives him because it was grape-flavored) and is left defenseless as Android 19 begins to beat him around. Just when Goku starts to get his energy absorbed by Android 19, Vegeta arrives and kicks 19 in the face, and then transforms into a Super Saiyan and destroys him. By the time Vegeta turns his attention to Android 20, the Android is nowhere to be seen, having already fled the scene. Android 20 is later seen hiding behind a nearby cliff from Vegeta, who tries to calls him out. Just as Vegeta is about to level the whole area with a ki blast, Android 20 comes out of hiding and absorbs the blast and then runs away. By the time the rest of the Z-Fighters arrive to search for Android 20, the Android manages to ambush Piccolo from behind and starts absorbing his energy until Gohan attacks him, forcing him to release Piccolo. He then gets challenged by Piccolo (who comes back to full strength via a Senzu Bean) with Piccolo being far superior due to spending the last three years training with Goku (thus dubbing himself a "Super Namekian"). Out of options, Android 20 tries to adsorb Piccolo's energy again, but Piccolo manages to catch his hand and severs it. In the middle of the battle, Future Trunks arrives and reveals to the Z-Fighters that the Android they're currently fighting is not one of the Androids from his own time before, Bulma arrives at the battle in her plane along with Yajirobe and baby Trunks. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Dr. Gero blows up Bulma's plane, using it as a diversion as he once again escapes into the rocky mountains. While running back to his lab, Android 20 (revealed to be Dr. Gero himself by Bulma) comes across Krillin and quickly defeats him. By the time he arrives at the front door of his lab, he realizes that Krillin (who recovers from Gero's earlier assault with a Senzu Bean) has followed him, but manages to trick him by saying that he has something to show him. Now inside the laboratory, Dr. Gero activates both Androids 17 and 18, with Android 17 snatching the Shut-Down remote from Gero's hand and destroys it. By the time the Z-Fighters break down the front door and see the Androids, Android 17 murders Dr. Gero by decapitating his head and crushes it with his foot. Movie appearances ''Super Android 13'' In the beginning of the movie, it's reveals that Dr. Gero has backed himself up in the Super Computer inside his sub-lab wwhich he thanks Dr. Wheelo for the idea. He then sends out Androids 14 and 15, and later Android 13, to kill Goku. Dr. Gero later gets destroyed by both Krillin and Trunks, who destroy the Super Computer along with the sub-lab. Abilities Android Biology Android 20 is pure robotic, meaning he doesn't emit a power signature like most of the Z-Fighter's foes. As such, he can't be sensed by energy, and has to be located be hunting him down physically. Energy Absorbers Android 20 is outfitted with energy absorbers on his hands. With these, he can adsorb his opponents energy either through physical contact, or absorbing their energy waves. However, the biggest downfall to them is their location, as shown when 20 tried to absorb Piccolo's energy through contact, only to have his right arm caught and sliced off by him. Appearances * Note: Only appeared in 43 as a flashback Trivia *The off-switch to his ocular vapo-beam is in his left cheek. *When fleeing from Vegeta, Dr. Gero made a spring sound from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Vegeta also makes the same sound when he chases after Dr. Gero. *He shares the same British-type accent as Freeza's brother Cooler, most likely due to the fact Gero has the same voice actor as Cooler. *According to Android 13, Dr. Gero had previously shut down Androids 13, 14, and 15 because he classified them as being defective units (he disliked 13's southern accent, could not fix 14's corrupted sound card, and disliked 15's drinking problem). *Dr. Gero's son was killed by Goku. This could be the reason why he programmed Android 16 to kill Goku as a Prime Directive. . Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Idiots